


Mortality and Forgiveness

by shealynn88



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s1e05 Ball and Chain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Troubles can't have this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortality and Forgiveness

“Do you really hate me?” Duke's voice cracks with age, and Nathan bites down on his first response.

He settles for, “Hate's a strong word.”

“I'm dying. I can feel it.” Air rattles in Duke's chest, his words come slowly. “Generally, I liked being alone, but I didn't want to die that way.”

“You're not gonna die today.” Even with the possibility staring him in the face, Nathan can't imagine it. He won't. “When you die, it's gonna be cause I killed you myself.”

“You loved me once.” Duke's voice is low, practically a whisper.

Nathan's stomach drops and he forgets how to breathe. “And you betrayed me.”

Duke laughs weakly, a desperate wheeze. “I'd already lost you, Nathan. If there was ever a time--” He coughs suddenly, his shoulders hunched, his face full of pain. He looks older. Weaker. That much closer to death.

Nathan shakes his head, denying Duke's state as much as his statement. “I'm not having this conversation with you right now.”

Duke laughs again, a wheezing rattle that makes Nathan want to shake him, just to get him to stop. As if Nathan can save him by being angry. By being _anything_. But that didn't work before, and it won't work now.

Duke reaches out weakly, and Nathan lets him find his hand. “Looks like you're not having it ever.”

Duke's skin is fragile and translucent, laced with blue veins. Nathan runs his thumb over it carefully. “You'll be fine,” he says gruffly. “We'll figure something out.”

Duke is his. His to love. His to hate. His to kill, if it comes to it.

The Troubles can't have this one.

“You'll see,” he says softly. “Audrey will find something.”


End file.
